dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timberjack
Main Page= |Release Date = *July 17, 2013 (First appearance) *December 25th, 2015 (Fully playable release) |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6.7 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 6.3 *Acceleration: 6.3 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 300 *FPR: 265 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 175 *HPR: 500 *DEF: 125 *Health: 3100 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.3 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 11 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Tough *Razor |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = N/A }} The Timberjack is a Sharp Class dragon that can be bought for 750 gems (600 gems for Members). Prior to its release on December 25, 2015, the Timberjack had already appeared in the game as the first species of dragon that players could not add to their stables. As of September 10th, 2019, the Timberjack received a Titan Stage. History Timberjacks were originally added to the game as the fast-travel taxi. Initially the Timberjack in the game, this single dragon had no name and players were meant to assume that each taxi location was a different Timberjack, a fleet of taxi dragons to ferry players around. Despite this being the official position based on the wording of release updates, many players assumed that there was merely one taxi Timberjack: Stokehead. This belief was bolstered by the release of Stokehead's Flight Club Hero Levels--free for members but costing 250 gems for non-members to unlock. For a time, taking the taxi Timberjacks would allow players to take a short ride on one, but this aspect of the taxi system was later removed in favor of an instant teleport to a player's chosen destination. With the presence of Timberjack animations in the game, hackers were able to create a Timberjack 'skin' and apply it over another dragon, obtaining a Timberjack-lookalike before the Timberjack was released into the game. These skins were known amongst players as 'Timberhacks' and, as far as anyone knows, have all but disappeared since the Timberjack was officially released. A recent update removed the Timberjack taxi dragons, replacing them with the World Map instead. Description From the Dragonpedia: :"Native to dense, wooded area, Timberjacks are acutely sensitive creatures that prefer the peace and solace found in their beloved forests. :But don't let their introspective demeanor fool you. When attacked, betrayed or offended, Timberjacks will start flailing their expansive wings, whose edges are razor-sharp - sharp enough to shear through the thickest tree trunk and still not slow down a Timberjack's flight. :Those huge wings do more than just chop trees.On the ground, Timberjacks also have the ability to fold their wings around weary riders like a makeshift tent, offering warmth and protection from the elements and other dragons!" For more information on the Timberjack, go here. One of the largest dragons in the game, the Timberjack is rarely seen around campus. This dragon's signature ability to cut trees with the razor-sharp edges of its wings can only be seen in Stokehead's Flight Club Hero levels, where they feature as part of the gameplay. Despite having no legs, the Timberjack gets around just fine on the ground, with a walking animation similar to that of the Typhoomerang, albeit slithering like a snake and during his wings as arms. Notable Timberjacks *Stokehead: Making his official debut with the release of his Flight Club Hero dragon levels, Stokehead is a reddish brown Timberjack who lacks any distinguishing features besides his base colors. He is mentioned in a single quest by Gobber, where it is implied that Stokehead is used to help out with the school's Icestorm Island expansion. Stokehead is notable for being a character originating in School of Dragons and then appearing in Rise of Berk, since often the opposite is true. Glitches *Whenever the Timerjack enters or leaves the water, the wing tips glitch out for a few seconds. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood TimberjackStoreEgg.jpg timber_egg.png|Timberjack egg before hatching Timberjack defcolor.png|Timberjack default colors timber_hatching.png|Timberjack hatching bby timberj stand.gif|Baby Timberjack Standing (animated) bby timberj idle.gif|Baby Timberjack Idle (animated) bby timberj sit.png|Baby Timberjack Sitting bby tjack sit idle.gif|Baby Timberjack Sitting Idle (animated) bby timberj sleep 2.png|Baby Timberjack Sleeping (profile) bby timberj sleep 1.png|Baby Timberjack Sleeping (front view) bby timberj sleep 3.png|Baby Timberjack Sleeping (top view) Bby Timberjack Fire.png|Baby Timberjack Firing Bby Timberjack Swim.png|Baby Timberjack Swimming Bby Timberkack Fly.png|Baby Timberjack Flying timberj stand.gif|Timberjack Standing timberj idle.gif|Timberjack Idle timberj sit.png|Timberjack Sitting timberj sleep 1.png|Timberjack Sleeping (front view) timberj sleep 2.png|Timberjack Sleeping (profile) timberj sleep 3.png|Timberjack Sleeping (upper view) timberj swim 1.gif|Timberjack Swimming (back view) timberj swim 2.gif|Timberjack Swimming (upper view) timberj head 1.png|Head close-up (profile) timberj head 2.png|Head close-up (front view) timberj head 3.png|Head close-up (upperview) timberj spine.png|Dorsal spikes close-up timberj wingspan.png|Timberjack's Wingspan timberj fire 1.png|Timberjack's fire timberj fire 2.gif|Timberjack Firing timberj shot.gif|Timberjack's Fire Speed timberj hover.png|Timberjack Hovering timberj fly.png|Timberjack Flying timberj glide.png|Timberjack Gliding timberj brake.png|Timberjack Braking Titan Stage Bioluminescent Patterns Other Timberjack characters taxi.png|The Timberjack Taxi taxi2.png|Flying on the Taxi |-|Skins= Racing Stripes timberj rp 1.png|Dorsal and head pattern timberj rp 2.png|Wing pattern timberj rp 3.png|Glitched eyes Category:Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Combat Dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Tough Category:Skill: Razor Category:Missing information Category:Missing images Category:Titan Staged Dragons